


pretty boy

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Epiphanies, Falling In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Uncle/Nephew Incest, and dresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve no idea if I’m the one who knocked you up, sunshine,” Peter let his head fall back in exasperation, trying to will his dick to calm the fuck down, can’t impregnate him further for fuck’s sake, “Could be Derek. Why don’t you go complain to him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might change.

It took weeks before they knew. Stiles had freaked out and had completely cut all lines of communication with them when they had found out. When he, himself, had realized they were related. They weren't mad or anything, if anything, they felt pretty good about it. Hales had always been a tight unit, and Peter and Derek even more so. So what if they had been fucking the same person? The boy was a few years younger and pretty much in love with both of them, if they had understood correctly. They could share. Hale territory was Hale territory, didn't matter if it was Peter's or Derek's first. (Well admittedly, the boy wasn't a piece of real estate so it was a little more complicated, they didn't own him or anything, but the principle was the same; they'd rather the boy stayed in the family, is all, it was a matter of pride, they were the premium choice, it was understandable to want a taste of them all). (Yes, they were dicks). (And entitled).

So it had taken Peter and Derek weeks to find out. And then even more weeks to get Stiles to communicate with them, even though for some reason the boy had decided to lock himself in his house and only communicate with them via message and phone call. The Sheriff didn't like them much, but he was relatively courteous. He never kept them from talking to Stiles (though he kept murmuring that it wasn't right to his son when he thought they couldn't hear them), and as a matter of fact, he was the one who finally pushed Stiles that little bit further. And then finally ( _finally_ ), they had been allowed to see him again.

And then they had  _found out._

* * *

 “I CRY FOUL!”

Peter fell from his bed in surprise, claws out and eyes red. A whiny groan, slightly feline in nature, tumbled from his open mouth as he tried to appear threatening. Spoiler alert: he wasn’t.

“You impregnate me, and I get what?! A lousy deadbeat of a baby daddy who does shit in his flat and who _I_ end up cleaning up after! You’re a fucking joke, Hale.”

Peter squinted at the doorway where a petite brunet was standing. A petite brunet wearing a sundress and rosy cheeks of frustration.

“You’ve no idea if I’m the one who knocked you up, sunshine,” Peter let his head fall back in exasperation, trying to will his dick to _calm the fuck down_ , can’t impregnate him further for fuck’s sake, “Could be Derek. Why don’t you go complain to him?”

“Cause _he_ has a job, contrary to your lazy ass,” Stiles lifted a dirty sock at eye level then dropped it, a disgusted look on his face.

The boy plopped down on the bed, starfishing and pushing Peter’s pillow off the bed on purpose. His pregnant belly looked huge as he was, lying on his back, and his sundress had ridden up enough to see milky thighs. Peter’s dick twitched. He sent it an unimpressed look.

“Uuuugh, clean the dishes or something. I did all the cleaning around, this week. Pull your weight or I’m putting wolfsbane in your lasagna tonight,” Stiles smirked, getting cosy in the warm spot Peter had left, “I’m gonna take a nap while you’re at it.”

Peter grumbled. “If you weren’t so pretty…” And Stiles was, indeed, very pretty, Peter thought. Extremely pretty. _Too_ pretty. Peter frowned.

“What would you do?” Stiles rolled his eyes, “If I weren’t so pretty, I wouldn’t be PREGNANT in the first place, dude, so I wouldn’t be here. You put yourself in this position, take the responsibility, Daddy.”

Peter bared his teeth, for appearances’ sake, but obligingly put on some sweatpants to go do the dishes.

Stiles’ voice saying “daddy” kept echoing in his head as he grabbed the sponge; he realized in the middle of the third plate that he liked it. A little too much maybe. He squeezed the sponge so hard, he managed to soak every single garment he was wearing and half blinded himself with soapy water. He quickly shoved the rest of the dishes in the washer and stomped away to take a shower. Why didn’t they get a cleaning service again?

* * *

 

An hour later, a pained cry sounded throughout the flat and Peter climbed the stairs so quickly, he didn’t even have to think about movement before he was at the bedroom’s doorway.

“What happened.”

Stiles whined and the wolf in Peter got so close under his skin he could practically feel himself bristle at the unseen threat.

“I don’t know, I wanted to turn around but I must have made a bad move or something,” Stiles’ eyes were bright with unshed tears, “Peter I can’t move, it hurts.”

Peter’s claws kept elongating without his consent and despite the fact he knew there was no threat (none he could fight, at least), he couldn’t stop it. He climbed on the bed and gently gathered Stiles between his spread legs, making the boy use his right leg as a pillow. He didn’t know what else to do so while one of his hand stayed on the boy’s scalp to drain his pain, the other roamed the expanse of the boy’s back, hoping he was bringing some level of comfort to Stiles.

Stiles sighed, long and hard and relieved. Peter could visibly see the tension bleed out of the boy as he continued massaging what he could touch of the boy’s body. His wolf settled, appeased, calm, but ever watchful. Protective.

“Better?” Peter asked, voice a little rough; he was having the epiphany of his life and frankly, he could have lived without. Fuck. When did he start to care? To love?

“Mmh-hm.” Stiles nodded/rubbed his head on Peter’s leg. The boy’s hands were fisting the leg of Peter’s pants, like he was making sure his pillow wouldn’t move. It was adorable. Peter kind of wanted to stay there forever.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes home from work.

The sound of the front door opening and closing vaguely registered in Peter’s half asleep mind. The sweaty smell of Derek’s skin was too recognizable to get worried anyway. He mumbled a hello and turned his head towards the door as he listened to his nephew climb the stairs to the upper level of the loft.

Derek waited to be at the door of the bedroom before replying, leaning on the doorjamb, watching the two most important people of his life. He wondered if Peter knew.

“Hey. You two alright?” His piercing eyes were scanning the both of them like he needed to make sure he wasn’t missing anything.

Peter nodded. “I think he needs to see someone for his back. Nothing terrible, but the pregnancy might be putting stress on his still growing body. He cramped pretty badly earlier.”

Derek’s brows furrowed, taking the few steps between himself and the bed to sit down near Stiles’ head, pressing his hand against the younger man’s back, besides his uncle’s. Peter’s hand twitched towards his own and Derek looked up, but his uncle stared down at his lap, lids lowered almost completely.

“Let go for a sec, I wanna feel.” He asked his uncle, whose right hand was still petting Stiles’ head and sucking on the pain. His veins were a light grey, proof that it was not bad but still.

Even in sleep, Derek could see Stiles’ tighten his fists as the pain returned the space of a moment before Derek picked it up himself. He sucked in his lower lip and nodded to himself, staring at Peter. He could feel something wasn’t quite right with his uncle, but what?

Stiles chose this moment to open his eyes and bury his face harder against Peter’s leg, making his uncle’s head shoot up. Peter smiled softly, then stopped to look at a puzzled Derek, his expression blank. So, Derek was right, there was something. He was about to ask but Stiles moaned a sleepy call of his name, sliding his hand over Derek’s leg, and Derek was forced to turn back to the boy.

There was something meshed with the warmth of sleep and the smell of sweat weighting over the three of them in this moment; something significant and vital. Derek didn’t know what it was, but he knew they needed it. His uncle most of all.

Derek smiled at Stiles, raising an eyebrow. “Heard you threw your back riding dick... Naughty naughty.”

Stiles huffed a laugh as he mock punched Derek’s thigh; Peter’s eyes crinkled but he didn’t make a sound, nor did he interject. Definitely something wrong.

“Wish it was the reason, I miss sex.” Stiles sighed, stretching and making sure his dress rode up as his left hand teasingly brushed against Peter’s dick. He looked at the older man from under his lashes and smiled playfully.

“Careful what you wish for.” Derek replied when it was clear his uncle wasn’t going to.

Derek brushed the tips of his fingers against Peter’s to grab his attention; the only result was hearing his uncle’s heartbeat and breath catch as the older man stared hard at their touching fingers. Derek took back his hand as casually as he could, trying not to show his confusion. He didn’t know what his uncle’s reaction meant.

He turned towards Stiles again and smirked. “There’s two of us and only one tiny you, would you even know how to handle us?”

The boy curved his back as much as he could with his pregnant belly and pushed one of the straps of his dress off his shoulder, biting his lip. Derek felt his breath catch, his dick stirring even at such a simple gesture; the boy knew exactly what he was doing.

“You forget I handled you both perfectly well for a few weeks.” Stiles replied cheekily, before his smile disappeared abruptly and the wolves picked up on a whiff of shame.

“Never both of us at the same time, sunshine,” Peter quickly tacked on, showing his canines more than necessary, predatory, “What a sight that would be.”

Derek felt arousal hit him like a train, his body growing feverishly hot in an instant. His dick twitched inside the confines of his pants and he stared at Peter as the older man’s smirk got even bigger.

Derek cleared his throat and got up from the bed before he did something foolish, like push his hand beneath Stiles’ dress and tug his uncle in a filthy kiss. Now wasn’t the time: the boy was as pregnant as one could be, the birth date arriving fast; and if he and Peter started fucking, their boy would want in on the action and acrobatics certainly weren’t in the cards right now.

He adjusted his dick, sending a heated look at his ‘beaus’ (as Stiles called them) sprawled on what had become their bed, and walked backwards to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Be good, you two.” He said before closing the door.  
  


* * *

 

Peter had maybe freaked out a bit earlier when Derek arrived. He was still coming to terms with the fact he loved Stiles, he had the right to. But it was nothing compared to now because… 

Well, because yes, Derek loved him, he thought- no, he knew. But did Derek love him like that? Oh God, he sounded like a 12 year old boy with his first crush… And also, he loved Derek, he did, very much! Too much? No, just enough, maybe with room to spare even. And and and- he loved Stiles, now he knew. And Stiles loved them both? It felt like it, anyway?

Said boy rose on his knees and straddled Peter to sit on his lap, smiling playfully. Peter’s hands automatically settled on his lips, and his thumbs gently caressed the sides of the boy’s pregnant belly, staring at him blankly.

Were they ready to get so close? Were they willing? Did they even realize what it meant? It couldn’t just be fucking, not anymore... Were they aware? Incest wasn’t a big deal for wolves, nor was polyamory, but Peter was a push and pull kind of guy, he could admit that to himself. Did they know he loved them? That he wanted to settle, for them? And again, he didn’t even know if his nephew saw him like that; Peter did, for a while now even, that is to say, he kinda wouldn't have minded giving the boy some sexual education when he started college. Which he had always pushed back for the purpose of staying close. As close as he could be, to the point of convincing Derek to move in with him and all. Shit, maybe he hadn't been as subtle as he thought, and Derek was indulging him for Stiles? Shit fuck shit.

He felt Stiles’ hands frame his face and could vaguely see the boy looked a little worried; his mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear a word. Peter thought he could see Stiles mouthing his name but he wasn’t sure.

What would happen if Derer really only wanted Stiles emotion-wise and Peter being there was sexually and emotionally not a bother but was… well, was just that, ‘not a bother’ but not craved either. And Peter did. Crave them both, that is. Shit. Shit shit shit. He craved them both like lungs too long deprived of air; they were like the sea, calling him to drown himself in them; he’d closed his eyes all this time because he knew, subconsciously, that they were the sun and he was going to go blind chasing them. It was crazy knowing, without a doubt, that someone had the power to bring you to your knees, that they’d moved inside of your chest and wasn’t going to get out any time soon. Shiiiiiiit.

Peter barely felt Stiles’ hands as they shook him and the following second another pair of hands gripped his shoulders and face and he realized Derek was dripping water all over them three and the bed.

  
In this moment, for the first time of his life, Peter experienced a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting as I write, basically, so expect irregular updates. I think this will be about 4 chapters long, but it might be 5 or 6 depending on how I break my chapters. And whether or not I include porn and how long I make it.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, kudos are super appreciated, comments encouraged (even though I'm really bad at answering them, I love them, and I apologize in advance if you don't get an answer, I'm an awkward burrito).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://sensalito.tumblr.com)


End file.
